This invention relates to submersible pumps of the type shown generally in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,008 issued Sept. 23, 1980 or 4,224,009 of Sept. 23, 1980 or 3,936,225 issued Feb. 3, 1976.
These and other prior art structures have axially infeed water inlets at the side of their volute casing which is opposite to the casing side where the impeller shaft bearing is located. As a result, these pumps have sealing problems because the shaft seal between the power source and the pump impeller is located in a water pressurized zone thereby causing leakage of water into the bearing assembly area.